Horror: an MLP fanfic
by HatersGonnaHate7
Summary: A new pony has arrived in Ponyville. Everyone loves him for who he is, but he hides a dark secret. Will it cause blood to spill?
1. Arrival

It was a sunny day in Ponyville, like any other. Spike was delivering a few packages to the ponies of the town. He was on his last delivery to Fluttershy. He was passing the Everfree forest when he heard a rustle from the forest. "Wh-who's there," Spike said, trembling in fear. He could now see a faint shadow coming from the forest. It seemed to move its head constantly around. Was it looking for something? Spike didn't care. Still trembling in fear, he accidently dropped the packages. There must have been glass in one of the boxes, because he heard a shatter from one of the boxes.

The silhouette now had him in his sights. It began to approach him slowly. Spike backed up a few steps. "Zecora, is that you," he asked, still shaking in fear. The shadow was now a few feet in front of him. Spike closed his eyes, hoping for the worst to be over with. "Hello," said a moderately deep voice. Spike opened his eyes. A figure stood over him. He had light gray skin, and black hair with long bangs covering his left eye completely. He had a gray hoodie on with the zipper near his neck. The one thing that caught Spike's attention the most was the woodsman's axe on his back. It had a polished wooden base with a black handle. On the blade was a strange looking infinite symbol. The top of the base had a spike coming out of it.

The pony stuck out his hoof. "Hi, my name is Deathshead," said the pony. Spike was calmed down now. He shook the pony's hoof. "My name's Spike." Spike now had a happier look on his face.

"So, where am I, exactly," asked Deathshead. "Why, you're in Ponyville," said Spike. "Oh! I've always heard about this place where I come from," Deathshead said. "Sweet. Where are you from," Spike asked. "Black City," Deathshead said. "Never heard of it," said Spike. "Didn't expect you to," Deathshead said. "Tell me about it," said Spike, excitedly. "Well, it's a high tech city with all the latest models of pony technology…but there are darker sides to the city," Deathshead explained," there are areas in the city where the gangs, psychopaths, convicts, killers, rapists, fillyphiles, and drug lords live. Luckily, I live on the happy side of things. "Well, that's good," said Spike.

"Well, enough about me. I want to meet your family," Deathshead said with a hint of pride. "Sure, but you'll be surprised," said Spike. "Really," said Deathshead,"I do love surprises." "Then you'll love this one," eagerly said Spike. As the two walked towards Ponyville, Spike looked back. "Oh, wait. I need to deliver these packages real fast," Spike said. "Alright. I'll wait right here," said Deathshead. "Thanks. You'll make a good friend," said Spike as he ran off with the packages. Deathshead's smile disappeared and turned into a depressed face. "You poor thing," he said.

"If you only knew my secret. Innocent lives would be lost if everyone knew," said Deathshead.


	2. Town

Spike and Deathshead were in Ponyville now. Deathshead had a look around at some of the things and saw the Sugarcube Corner. "The Sugarcube Corner? That sounds like a pony strip club," said Deathshead. Spike scoffed a little. He looked over at the Carousel Boutique. "Oh, I want to introduce you to someone real quickly," Spike said eagerly. "Ok," said Deathshead. The two walked up to the door and entered the facility. Rarity was working on the newest dress for her selection. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique," she said. "Hi, Rarity," said Spike. "Hello, Spike. I say, who is your friend there," Rarity asked. "Rarity, this is Deathshead. He's come from a faraway city," Spike said. "Nice to meet you, ma'am," said Deathshead politely. "Oh my, what a gentleman," said Rarity.

Spike was gazing at her. Deathshead looked down at him and smirked. "I see why you brought me here. You have a crush on her, don't you," Deathshead said. Spike now had a surprise look on his face.

"What's wrong," asked Deathshead." Well, it's just that you were the first one to figure that out right away," Spike said. "Should I feel honored," Deathshead asked with a hint of sarcasm. "You could say that," said Spike. "Well, I must be getting back to work. Thanks for stopping in, my little spikey-wikey," Rarity said. Spike and Deathshead waved goodbye as they walked out. As the two were approaching Twilight's house, Deathshead stopped Spike. "I need to show you something, but I need to do it somewhere secret," Deathshead said. "Alright, follow me," said Spike. Spike led Deathshead into an alleyway. "Alright, show me what you got," Spike said. "Alright, here goes nothing," Deathshead said.

Deathshead bent down on his hoofs. Spike was eager to see what happened. Without hesitation, he pushed his front hoofs up. Spike couldn't believe it! Deathshead could stand up on two hoofs without falling over! "What do you think," asked Deathshead. Spike just stood there in awe. "Take it in. Take it in," said Deathshead. But Spike's face turned to horror when he saw Deathshead's cutie-mark. It was a picture of a noose with blood dripping from the bottom of the base. "Your…you cutie mark," said Spike, terrified.

"My what now," asked Deathshead with a confused look on his face. He looked at his leg. "Oh, that. Where I come from, that's called a symbol," he said.

"But why is it a bloody noose," asked Spike. Deathshead looked at him for a moment. "It's…best you don't know," he said. Spike agreed. "Well, we better get to my place," said Spike. "Alright," Deathshead said. He went back down on all 4 of his hoofs. When they got to the door, Spike knocked and said "Twilight, its Spike." The door opened. "Hey Spike. Did you finish delivering all the packages," asked Twilight.

"Yes, I did. Along the way, I met someone new," said Spike. "Hello. My name is Deathshead. Nice to meet you," Deathshead said. "Nice to meet you too," Twilight said, "Come on in." As everyone walked in, Deathshead leaned towards Spike and said,"You never mentioned you were related to a pony." "It's complicated," said Spike. Nightfall was upon the peaceful Ponyville. "Well, we better get to sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow to start working on the festival. Maybe you can help, Deathshead," said Twilight. "Sound like a grand idea," said Deathshead.

"Not only that, tonight's the full moon before the special moon," said Twilight. Deathshead's heart stopped for a moment. _Did she say full moon,_ Deathshead thought. _That's not good._

"Well, goodnight everyone," said Twilight. "Where will Deathshead sleep," asked Spike. "Wherever works," Deathshead said. Deathshead found a couch to crash on. "Goodnight, Deathshead," Spike said. "Goodnight, Spike," said Deathshead. Twilight shut of the light and the full moon shown in.

The light fell upon Deathshead. His eyes were wide open. "Oh no. There's no stopping me now," he said quietly. He walked outside with his axe. "The beast is unleashed," Deathshead said as he began to levitate.


	3. Bloodshed

Deathshead began to glow red. His form was changing. He began to grow claws. He grew taller. His eyes became hollow, and then started glowing red. He grew sharp teeth that had a glowing red outline. His long, soft tail became a spiky, scaly menace. His skin became black as night. He stood on his hind hoofs that grew talon-like claws. "Blood," Deathshead screeched with a moderately high pitched demonic voice. He grabbed his axe and started walking towards the Everfree forest while dragging his axe on the ground. While it was dragged, it left a trail of fire behind it. He was walking towards Fluttershy's house, and went towards the backyard, near the animals.

All the animals woke up by the sound of something being dragged. All the animals walked out in the middle at the sight of Deathshead. They were all terrified. "Time to have some fun," said Deathshead.

A bat flew towards him. He heard the noise it made and immediately swung his axe at the creature. The bat was cut in half, having its upper half fall to the ground, while the lower half hung on the blade by its intestines. Deathshead ripped it off of the blade. All the animals watched in terror. Deathshead approached them. The animals started to scurry away, and Deathshead grabs a pig by its neck. It squealed really loudly as Deathshead cut open its stomach and ripping out its organs. His eyes caught a squirrel trying to run. Deathshead threw his axe at it. The axe directly hit the squirrel, causing it to explode. He grabbed the axe and continued to constantly kill animals.

A little down the way, Junebug was taking a midnight walk when she heard a demonic laugh by Fluttershy's house. Suddenly, an eagle body fell in front of her. It had its wings and beak removed. "Something must be wrong at Fluttershy's house," said Junebug. She ran as fast as she could towards her house. She went to the back yard. "Fluttershy? Is that you," Junebug asked. As she came around, her eyes began to water. Animal carcasses were scattered all over the place. Guts and blood were on the walls, ground, roof, and fences. She also noticed a stake in the ground with a flaming bunny head. It wasn't Angel's head, luckily. She saw a duck come out of some rubbish. Junebug smiled seeing that there was an animal still alive. "Come here. I'll get you out of here. Come with me," Junebug said.

As the duck walked closer, something jumped from the roof and landed on the duck, causing it to burst into blood and guts.

Junebug stood there in horror. Deathshead leered at her. "No one….MUST KNOW! NO ONE," Deathshead screamed. June bug ran off into the Everfree forest. "Get back here! I'm not dome with you," Deathshead screeched. He ran towards Junebug. He was gaining speed every breath he took. He was a few feet away from Junebug. As he was in arms reach, he raised his axe.

Just as he was going to swing his axe, Junebug made a sudden U-turn and headed back toward Fluttershy's house. As Deathshead was turning around, his whole body smashed into a tree and knocked it down. As Junebug was going to warn Fluttershy, she tripped over her hoof and fell. Deathshead walked over and stared over her. Junebug looked into his eyes, somehow feeling calmer. "Who…who are you," she asked. "My name is Deathshead. You're a witness….so now I must KILL YOU," Deathshead screamed.

He put his axe on her chest, pushed down hard, and slid it down her chest. A huge cut is now exposed on her stomach. He grabbed some nails and pinned them into Junebug's hooves so she couldn't move. He saw her cutie mark and carefully cut it off. Then he sewed it on Junebug's mouth. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. Her whole body was trembling.

Deathshead reached inside of her and ripped out her heart. She closed her eyes forever. He sewed it back on, then sewn her stomach back together. Finally, he burned a big message in the hill above her body. It said 'witness.' He walked back and cleaned all the blood off of him and his axe. He walked back to Twilight's house. He returned back to normal, but right away dropped his axe, and fell asleep.


	4. Denial

Ponyville was woke up by a loud scream the next morning. "Wha-," said Twilight as she woke up. Spike jumped out of his bed, flailing in the air. Deathshead jumped up from the couch and grabbed his axe. "What was that," he asked. "That was Fluttershy," Twilight said. Spike looked around. "We better see if she's alright," Spike said. "Good idea," Twilight said. The three ran out the door and towards Fluttershy's house. When they got there, royal guards were surrounding the place. "Ah, Twilight. You're needed in the backyard," said one of them. The three ran to the backyard.

The sight was horrifying. Blood, guts, and animal carcasses laid everywhere. A snake was turned inside out with its teeth ripped out. A pig was hanging from the roof by its intestines. They were shaped into a noose with the pig's stomach ripped open. A squirrel body was on the ground with its face removed. Maggots were crawling on it. Twilight covered her mouth. Spike became sick. Deathshead stood there in horror. The memories were coming back. All those poor animals he killed.

Fluttershy was surrounded by the others. "There, there. Everything will be alright, sugarcube," Applejack said. Fluttershy was bawling her eyes out. Angel was beside her, hugging her leg. Twilight, Spike, and Deathshead walked towards her. "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "This sucks," said Spike. Fluttershy looked up at them. "Th-thanks…for s-su-supporting me, guys," Fluttershy said.

Deathshead's heart skipped a beat. He looked right into her eyes. "Hi. Who are you," asked Fluttershy. Deathshead was speechless. His heart began to beat faster, and his breath was faster. "This is Deathshead. He came from Black City," said Spike. Deathshead looked up. "Oh my god," he said. The memory came back to him. Junebug was lying there, dead and cold. "Oh my god! Junebug," said Twilight. Everyone, including Fluttershy, ran over to her body. "Poor Junebug," said Rarity. The royal guards flew over to Junebug's body. "It's obvious here. Only a pony could have done this. This is a mass murder," said one of the guards. "We will report this to Princess Celestia immediately," said another. The royal guards flew off. Deathshead stood there in horror. _This is all my fault. I need to make up for this right now_, Deathshead thought. "If only someone could help me clean all of this up," Fluttershy said. "Sorry Fluttershy, but we need to get started on preparing for the festival and ball," said Twilight. Fluttershy looked sad. "Maybe I can help," Deathshead said.

Fluttershy looked up. "You'll help," she asked, sounding happier. "Sure. Since everyone else is busy, I'll be willing to help," said Deathshead. Fluttershy got up and hugged him. "Oh, thank you. This means so much to me," said Fluttershy. Deathshead blushed. Spike got on to his crush for her right away. "Well, we better get started," said Deathshead. "Well, good luck to you two," Twilight said. As everyone left, Deathshead thought, _how will I admit my secret? I bet Spike will keep it a secret if I tell him. This is the ultimate friendship test._ "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help out," asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was in a much happier mood now. "Sorry. Let's get started. But we better leave Junebug's body here. I'm sure the royal guards will come back to pick it up," Deathshead said. "I suppose you are right," said Fluttershy said. "Let's start by picking up the bodies," said Deathshead. "All right," said Fluttershy. As they were walking back, Fluttershy noticed the message above Junebug's head. 'Witness.' Fluttershy gasped. "What is it," asked Deathshead. He saw the message. "Junebug saw what happened," said Fluttershy. The memory came back to him. "I see. Well, the guards should see when they come. C'mon, let's get going," said Deathshead. "Alright, let's go," said Fluttershy.

An hour later, the mess was clean. Deathshead was on his way back when he ran into Spike. "Hey, Spike. Can I tell you something," asked Deathshead. "Sure, what is it," Spike asked. "Do you promise not to tell anyone," said Deathshead. "Yes. I promise," said Spike. Deathshead paused for a moment.

Deathshead finally said, "I'm the murderer."


	5. Secrets

Spike stood there in horror. Deathshead stood there, face down. "It's true. I'm the one who murdered all of those innocent animals…and Junebug," he said. "Why," Spike asked. "It's my curse taking a hold of my soul," Deathshead said. "C-Curse," Spike staggered. "Spike, it's time I told you how I got my symbol… or cutie-mark, whatever you call it," Deathshead said. "All right. Tell me," said Spike.

Deathshead cleared his throat. "It began in Black City," he started. "When I was 7, our elementary class took a trip to an ancient catacomb site called the Whiterune Shrine. The class was at the deepest part of the shrine, and were about to split up into groups. The class bully, Sticks, thought it would be funny to trap me in a coffin made of stone. As I was trying to kick the coffin open, I started to cry. Then, I heard a voice. It said, 'I feel you misery.' I stopped crying. 'Take this gift. You may call it a curse. But truly, it's a gift,' the voice continued. The coffin opened and I stepped out. Sticks saw what happened and said that he would kill me. I looked down and saw a hook and chain. I picked it up as he was running towards me. He swung a punch, but I dodge it. Then, without hesitation, I wrapped the chain around his neck and forced the hook into his throat. Blood starting dripping from the hook onto the floor. To make sure that he was dead, I jumped on one of the pylons holding the ceiling up and pulled on the chain. Finally, I wrapped the chain around the pylon, like a noose. He died 10 seconds later. At that moment, I got my symbol."

Spike stood there in shock and awe. "My curse is unleashed every full moon," Deathshead added. "Yesterday was a full moon. That's what happened," Spike said. "Right. The biggest problem is that the curse can't be lifted unless I die," Deathshead said. "Well, the Blood Moon Festival will be coming up here in 4 days," Spike said. "Wait what! A blood moon? Oh no," said Deathshead. "What's wrong," Spike asked.

"Blood moons make the curse 1,000 times worse. The curse will be at full power if the light of a blood moon shines on me," Deathshead explained. "Are you going to leave Ponyville," Spike asked. "For everyone's safety, yes," Deathshead said sadly. "Hey, Deathshead," called out a voice. "Fluttershy," Deathshead said. "Hi, can I ask you something quickly," she asked. "Sure. What is it," asked Deathshead. "Um…Will you be my date to the Blood Moon Festival Dance. I know it's sudden, but that's what's required to get in," Fluttershy said. The two blushed. "Sure. I'd love to be your date," said Deathshead. She kissed him on the cheek and left. Deathshead's face grew bright red and a smile went across his face.

It was short, however. He turned to Spike. "What the fuck did I just get myself into," Deathshead said.

"It was your choice," said Spike. "I know it is," said Deathshead. "Why don't you just back out," said Spike. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I refuse to back out after what I did to her animals. Plus, I really like her," said Deathshead. "I guess you're right," said Spike. "I suppose we should find you a date, Spike," Deathshead said. "That's true, but who should I ask out," Spike asked. Deathshead gave him a disappointed look and pointed at the Carousel Boutique. "You want me to ask Rarity," Spike asked. "You like her, don't you," Deathshead asked. Spike crossed his arms and said, "Well yeah, but I don't think that-". "Then go and ask her," Deathshead interrupted. Spike sighed long and hard. "Fine," he said.

Spike went over to the Carousel Boutique. Deathshead sighed. "What in the hell am I going to do," he said. He looked at Fluttershy's house. "If the light shines on me, it's all over," Deathshead said. He looked at the sky. "Everyone will die if it shines on me," said Deathshead.

He whispered. "Everyone."


	6. Festival

**Four days later**

Deathshead headed towards the town square at noon to help set up the remaining decorations. He grabbed the rest of the ribbons and handed them to Rainbow Dash. "Thanks for helping us out, Deathshead. We really needed the extra hoofs," she said. "My pleasure to help. It's the least I can do," Deathshead replied. "Alright everyone, the festival is finished. Great job, everyone," said Twilight. Rarity came up to the group. "Great news, everyone. I have just finished the dresses for the ball. Come and look. I even made one for Deathshead and Spike," she said.

Everyone went to Rarity's shop to see what she made. The dresses shown with beautiful crystals and gems. "Oh! Here comes Spike in his outfit. He looks so cute in it," said Rarity. Spike walked out in a medieval knight's outfit. "Oh, wow," said Pinkie Pie. "The theme for the festival is medieval, so that's what all you're your gowns are based on," Rarity said. "What about my outfit," asked Deathshead. "Ah, yes. Here you are," Rarity said. She pulled out a medieval outfit. It had a chainmail base with diamond coated breaded shoulder armor. There was a red cape on the back with the initials 'DS' in gold. There was also an amulet with a blood-red ruby in the middle. Deathshead grinned. "Well, all of you can try them on if you like," said Rarity.

Everyone had grabbed their outfits and tried them on. "This is great. Thanks, Rarity," said Twilight. "Yeah, thanks," said Fluttershy. Spike walked up to Deathshead. "What do you think of my outfit," Spike asked. "You look like a knight in tights," said Deathshead. "I'll take that as a compliment," said Spike.

"Alright, everyone. I'll need to put these somewhere safe so we can keep them clean for the ball," said Rarity. As everyone was putting their outfits back, Spike leaned towards Deathshead. "Are you sure you'll be fine," Spike asked. "Of course I will. As long as the moonlight doesn't touch me, I'm fine," Deathshead replied. "Alright," said Spike nervously. Everyone left the Carousel Boutique. "Alright. The festival starts in an hour. Get ready for it," said Twilight. Everyone was taking their positions and setting up shop. "Deathshead, Spike. You will be head security. I already approved it with Princess Celestia," said Twilight. "Alright, but I need to do something quickly," said Deathshead. "Go ahead," said Twilight.

Deathshead went to the graves of the deceased ponies. He came upon Junebug's grave. There was a basket of flowers by the gravestone. "I'm sorry, Junebug. This is all my fault," said Deathshead. He sat there for a bit. "Hey," said a soft voice. It was Fluttershy. Deathshead looked back with a depressed face. "Hey, Fluttershy," he said softly. "How's it going," asked Fluttershy. "Fine, I guess," Deathshead replied. Fluttershy hugged him. "I know it's tough since you just got here, but everything will be alright," she said. Deathshead's face didn't change. _I wish it would be, Fluttershy. I wish_, Deathshead thought. "We should be heading back now. We have 15 minutes till the festival starts. Don't wanna be late," Fluttershy said. Deathshead nodded.

The two just arrived in time, because ponies were lined up at the front. "Good thing you guys got here. We're opening the gates in 5 minutes," Twilight said. "Alright. Everyone get in positions," said Rainbow Dash. "And the gates open…now," said Twilight.

The festival ended and it was about time for the ball. Everyone was bringing their dates and their medieval outfits. The ballroom was in the royal palace. All the ponies were talking and dancing and laughing. Spike was talking with Deathshead, while their dates were talking to the others. "Well, no backing out of this now," said Spike. "Like I said, I'm not backing out," replied Deathshead. "Alright," said Spike. "So how does this blood moon thing work," asked Deathshead. "Well, when the moon locks in place, a blood moon will be created. See that machine there," asked Spike as he pointed to a machine on the ceiling. "Yeah," said Deathshead. "That machine will generate the moonlight and make it into a spotlight," Spike finished. "So I just have to avoid the light," asked Deathshead. "Pretty much," said Spike.

It was beginning to become midnight and the moon was about in place. Princess Celestia came out to make an announcement. "Thank you all for coming tonight. It's been a great event so far, but unfortunately, we are coming to an end. But before it ends, we will crown our festival couple," she said. She pulled a letter out and opened it. "And the winners are…Deathshead and Fluttershy," Princess Celestia announced. Everyone started cheering as Fluttershy and Deathshead were walking up on the stage. The moon was now in place. The bright, white glow of the moon turned into a lightly tinted blood red shine. The machine on the ceiling collected the light.

As Fluttershy and Deathshead were standing on the stage, smiling at the others, the spotlights were activated. The light shown on them. Deathshead's smile disappeared. Spike gasped. The room became silent. "Is something wrong," Fluttershy asked.

A ring of fire surrounded Deathshead. He began to levitate.


	7. Demon

All the ponies backed up to avoid the fire. Fluttershy jumped off the stage to join her friends. The flaming aura grew stronger and more rings began to develop. Deathshead was now encased in a ball of fire. He began to change into his demon form, but there was some difference. He now had an evil and creepy smile across his face. The hair on his head burst into a fire, with fire spikes forming on his back and tail. Deathshead reached his hand out. All the ponies seemed confused. Suddenly, an axe flew in at supersonic speed. As soon as Deathshead grabbed the axe, the fiery aura exploded into flames and started the palace on fire. All the ponies were knocked down in the process. All the windows broke into pieces and the fire blocked every possible exit.

"Oh my god! What happened to Deathshead," asked Fluttershy. "It's his curse. The blood moon caused him to change," said Spike. "And you knew all of this without telling us," yelled Twilight. "He told me not to tell anyone," said Spike. "We better not get into that right now," said Applejack. One of the guards flew up to him. "Sir, you are under arrest for the destruction of the palace," the guard demanded. Deathshead looked at him. He stuck his left hand out. A fireball started forming in his hand. "What the…," started the guard. Suddenly, a large fire came out of the fireball. It reached all the way to the doors.

The guard started burning to death. The guard screamed as his flesh started getting charred and falling off. His wings became nothing but meat and bone, resulting in him falling to the ground. The guard was now dead, still burning. All evidence of flesh was no longer there. Rarity covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Burn…in HELL," screeched Deathshead. The ponies began to scream. He landed on the stage with a powerful force, creating a shockwave. Most of the Pegasus and unicorns started running away, leaving Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Princess Celestia, Deathshead, and the guards left.

The guards began to fly towards Deathshead. He looked up and clinched his axe. He jumped up and cut off the first 2 guard's heads. Deathshead ran at another guard and split his head in half. He jumped on one of the flying guards and ripped his spine out along with his head. The next guard was flying towards Princess Celestia to protect her, but Deathshead grabbed his leg and ripped him in half. Three guards flew towards Deathshead. He opened his mouth and spewed a bunch of fire on the guards, making them burn to death. The last two guards began to flee, but Deathshead threw his axe at one of the guards, killing him. As the last guard was escaping, Deathshead created a giant fire vortex around the palace, sucking in the last guard and burning him to death.

"Your next, Celestia," said Deathshead. "You're going to have to get past us first," said Twilight. She created a huge magic barrier to block off Deathshead. "You have no fucking idea what I'm capable of," said Deathshead. He shot a fireball out of one of the windows. It came in from the other side and hit Twilight. The magic barrier disappeared. He walked closer to Celestia when Rarity stopped him. "No one ruins a night like this," she yelled. Deathshead grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. Spike jumped up and scratched him in the eye. Deathshead dropped both Rarity and axe and covered his eye. "Don't…touch…her," growled Spike. Deathshead took his hand off of his eye and looked at Spike. His wound healed automatically. "Why did you have to get into this Spike," screeched Deathshead. He picked up his axe. Spike went in for a second strike, but Deathshead grabbed is arm. He jumped to the ceiling, and on the way down, threw Spike to the ground. When he landed, his fist landed on Spike's face.

Deathshead looked at the rest of the ponies. "Out of my way," he said. All the ponies got out of his way. He put his axe on his back. His fist started on fire. The fire from around the room began to be absorbed into his fist, making it more powerful. At the same time, Deathshead ran towards Celestia. She was charging up a magic attack. Both were almost at full power, when Deathshead jumped up and charged his fist towards Princess Celestia.

The two were at full power now. Deathshead forced his fist at Celestia while she unleashed her magic attack. The two collided, causing a giant explosion. The conscious ponies covered their face as the shockwave passed through.

As the smoke cleared, Deathshead stood over Princess Celestia. She was knocked out by the explosion. Deathshead pulled out his axe to finish her. Fluttershy saw and began to fly towards Deathshead. "Fluttershy, no" yelled Rainbow Dash. Deathshead overheard and looked over his shoulder. Fluttershy was a few feet away when he swung his axe around. He missed as Fluttershy tackled him, making Deathshead drop his axe.

When they landed, their lips made contact. Twilight and Rarity regained conscious, seeing what happened. Deathshead began glowing white. He was returning to normal. Deathshead closed his eyes as he lost consciousness. Fluttershy blushed as she looked at his face. The vortex surrounding the palace disappeared. Rarity and Applejack ran over to check on Spike. Twilight and Pinkie Pie went over to Princess Celestia. Rainbow flew over to Fluttershy and Deathshead. "So, you did it. How did you know what to do," asked Rainbow Dash. "I didn't. Either way, he's cute," Fluttershy replied. "Uh…sure," Rainbow Dash replied.

The rest of the ponies walked in and saw the mess created. Then they saw what happened to Deathshead. Spike walked up to Deathshead. "Poor guy. He was going to leave Ponyville after his last rampage. After killing Junebug and all of those animals, he couldn't take the pressure. He was going to do it for everyone's safety," Spike explained. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack walked over to him. "So now what," asked Rarity. "I'll take care of him for the night," said Fluttershy. She picked Deathshead up. Rainbow Dash gave her his axe. She flew out of the palace and headed for her house.

The rest of the ponies just stood there. "Well, shit," said Spike.


	8. Goodbyes

The morning came blasting through Fluttershy's window as she woke up. She yawned as she pet Angel's head. As she turned to the other side, she saw the sheets were empty. She had a confused look on her face. Fluttershy looked around for a minute. She looked out her window. She saw a figure standing near a hill. Fluttershy looked down to see a sweatshirt on the floor. She went outside to walk to the figure. The figure turned his head. Fluttershy smiled. "Good morning, Deathshead," she said. Deathshead was wearing a tank top and jeans. His axe was on his back. "Morning, Fluttershy," he replied.

"Do you know what happened last night," asked Fluttershy. "Yeah. Whenever I see something I've seen or caused, I remember a lot of things. Just like this…," said Deathshead as he looked at the scrawled message in the hill. Fluttershy looked at the message. The two just stood there. Deathshead finally broke the silence. "Thank you," he said. Fluttershy looked at him with a confused face. "For what," she asked. "For purifying my evil," Deathshead said. "I removed your curse," Fluttershy asked. "No. My curse can only be lifted by dying. But you've got rid of all the evil inside of me," Deathshead replied. Fluttershy blushed.

"C'mon, let's have breakfast," she said. As they were heading back, Spike came running towards him. "Deathshead! Fluttershy! You guys are needed at the town square," he yelled. "What's this about," asked Fluttershy. "Whatever it is, sounds important," said Deathshead. The three ran towards the town square after Deathshead grabbed his sweatshirt and put it on. When they arrived, everyone stepped away from Deathshead. Everyone was trembling in fear except for Twilight and her friends. Princess Celestia stood on a wooden stage, glaring down at him. "Uh oh," said Fluttershy. "Looks like I need to confront her myself," said Deathshead. "I guess you're right," said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy and Spike contracted as Deathshead walked up to Princess Celestia. Deathshead stood there, looking at Celestia. "Deathshead," she said. "Yes," he asked. "For the mass murder of the royal guards, innocent animals, and Junebug, for destroying the palace, disrupting a royal festival, and for almost killing me, you are here by BANNED from Ponyville," Celestia's voice boomed. Everyone gasped. Deathshead sat there. "I understand," he said. "You will need to pack up your things and leave immediately," Celestia said. She flew away. Fluttershy and Spike started tearing up. Deathshead turned towards the Everfree forest and started walking. Fluttershy flew to him. "Wait," she said, crying.

Deathshead turned around as Fluttershy hugged him. As he was going to pull away, Fluttershy kissed him. "Well," she said, "I guess this is goodbye." Deathshead nodded. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a necklace with an infinite sign on it. It perfectly matched the one on his axe. "Take this. It's so there will always be a part of me with you," he said. Fluttershy took it and put it around her neck. She smiled and blushed. "Thank you. I will cherish this with all my heart. Promise," Fluttershy said. Deathshead looked at Spike. "Goodbye, old friend. It's been a pleasure," he said.

As Deathshead walked into the Everfree forest, Spike and Fluttershy waved goodbye. Deathshead turned around and waved back.

"Spike…will take on the curse when I die," Deathshead whispered. He headed towards Black City.

**The End**

(Make any fan art yet? I didn't think so.)


End file.
